


And Then There Was Nothing

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Time Travel, i seriously don't know how to tag this help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: The students of 1-A (and the world in general) lived a peaceful (as peaceful it can be as a 2nd year student at U.A.) lived a comfortable life.They played games, went shopping, had fun at their hero training...But one day, a villain appeared. A villain with the power to turn people into titans.





	1. E N D

“So, now that I've finally found you!“ he said and punched Shouto, who was backed against a wall, into the stomach. "I will turn you all into titans!“ He grabbed Shouto's chin and forced it up, first tearing Shouto's mask off, so that he could look him into the eyes. He grinned maniacally as he stepped back to watch Shouto's transformation together with Izuku, Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakugou.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHOUTO?!“ Izuku screamed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he saw Shouto's titan form. “GIVE HIM BACK!“

 

“It won't work like that, I~zu~ku~kun,“ the villain sang, easily dodging Izuku's attack and running towards Kaminari. “BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF BEING TURNED INTO A TITAN, I WILL TURN YOUR FRIENDS INTO TITANS FIRST SO YOU CAN DESPAIR AT THE THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!“

 

 

 

The villain teared down Kaminari's mask with ease as well and it happened faster than last time so that Kaminari had no time to react at all, being turned into a titan as a consequence for being too careless.

 

“You bastard...!“

 

“Bakugou, no!“ Kirishima screamed and then screamed again, addressing both of the others. “Guys! We need to flee! We can't win against him!“

 

“Dumbass, you're Blood type O, right?! _You_ better run! As well as the shitty nerd over there!“ Bakugou screamed the last bit, wincing when he moved his probably broken arm.

 

“But I can't just–“

 

“ _Run_!“

 

“Midoriya!“ Kirishima screamed, running over to the shivering Izuku. “You alright there buddy?“

 

“He... Shouto... Kaminari...“ Izuku whispered and clenched his hands to fists, looking onto the ground, before looking up, looking angrier than Kirishima or Bakugou had ever seen him. “I will kill him!“

 

“You're Blood type O too, right?! We need to get out of here!“

 

“NO! I WON'T!“

 

“SHITTY NERD, RUN ALREADY!“

 

“KACCHAN, YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ANYMORE!“

 

“THE HELL I CAN'T! I CAN FIGHT!“ Bakugou shouted back and to make his point clear, started to stand up, but fell right back down. “FUCKING HELL!“

 

“SEE?!“

 

“My, my, comrades shouldn't fight, you know!“ The man chuckled and then directly ran to Izuku and Kirishima. “Be a good boy and give me Kirishima, Izuku-kun!“

 

Izuku ran towards the villain as well, intending to punch him into the stomach but was grabbed by a giant hand. Turning his head, he saw Shouto's titan face. “HUH?!“

 

“MIDORIYA!“

 

“DEKU!“

 

 

 

Now that Izuku was out of the way, the villain was directly charging at Kirishima, who – after the initial shock – immediately activated his quirk to block the attack.

 

“Titan!“

 

Kirishima looked behind himself, seeing a giant hand enclosing around his body as well.

 

“KIRISHIMA!“ Izuku and Bakugou could be heard screaming with widened eyes.

 

“Break a few bones, I don't care, just let him live,“ the villain said with a laugh and the titan's hand tightening, causing a few of Kirishima's bones to break, who then screamed.

 

The man ripped Kirishima's mask off too. Kirishima wasn't fast enough to close his eyes, it was already too late.

 

“Let him go.“

 

Kirishima's body collapsed onto the floor and Izuku and Bakugou stared at him in horror.

 

Then, slowly, it transformed and both Izuku and Bakugou screamed. “KIRISHIMA!“

 

The villain turned his gaze to Bakugou, who looked more than furious, as well as fairly traumatized, what was understandable. I mean, first he needs to hide from him for months and is now probably going to _die by his hands_.

 

“Well, unfortunately, I have no use for Explodo-boy over there, so I might just have to kill him.“

 

 

 

 

The villain slowly walked towards Bakugou. “KACCHAN! NO! NO! NOT KACCHAN TOO! STOP! STOP!“ Izuku struggled against his captor. “SHOUTO LET ME GO PLEASE, NO, YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!“

 

“It's no use, Izuku-kun~“ the man said and licked his lips, “I will take my time killing this one~“

 

“YOU WILL NOT! NO! STOP! SHOUTO, PLEASE! KACCHAN!“ Izuku looked desperately at Shouto, hoping to get him to return to normal. Last time someone from them was turned, they returned to normal by sheer willpower. Izuku really hoped Shouto had such willpower as Ojiro once had.

 

Shouto's eyes hadn't lost their shimmer yet, so maybe he had a chance! “Shouto, do you remember the time at the lake where we promised that we would never be separated ever again?!“

 

“It's no use,“ the villain said mockingly, having knelt beside Bakugou at one point. “That won't work.“

 

Suddenly, he stood up again and moved back with a laugh.“Just kidding! Good ol' Kirishima will crush you under his foot!“

 

Bakugou's eyes widened drastically at that and he looked to the titan version of Kirishima.

 

“I just need to say it and you will be dead meat~“ he sang, “Kirishima–“ But he was cut off by Izuku, who kicked him into the back. “You bastard–“

 

“KIRISHIMA, CRUSH–“

 

Izuku's eyes widened, not having thought about closing the man's mouth.

 

But Bakugou was there too, even if he was already bleeding heavily, he reached out with his still working hand, enclosing his hand around the villain's face and letting his explosions run free.

 

“KAMI–NARI! CRUSH–IZU–KU–!“ It was mostly muffled by Bakugou's hand, but it came still through–

 

Footsteps could be heard.

 

Bakugou screamed.

 

Izuku slowly turned around and then looked up, seeing Kaminari's foot slowly coming down on him.

 

It was like time stopped.

 

And then there was nothing.

 


	2. W H E R E  A M  I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku doesn't know what's going on.

“Midoriya!“ a all-too-familiar voice screamed, making Izuku jerk … up?

 

He looked around the room, coming face-to-face with the mostly concerned looks of his classmates.

 

But... that couldn't be! Most of them were already dead! There was Shouto, but he'd turned into a titan! As well as Kaminari! And Kirishima! The only one who was still alive was Kacchan and he most likely died like.. himself! He himself had died too, didn't he?! What was going on?! Was this what people meant with 'Afterlife'? But his classmates looked at him like everything that happened didn't happen at all! Like Uraraka, she was traumatized after nearly being eaten by a titan! Most of the days she just sat in their bunker, staring blankly at the wall! Then their bunker was discovered and Uraraka _was_ eaten by a titan! The only thing that remained was her right leg! So why the fuck was she staring at him with these innocent eyes that haven't seen these brutal things yet?! It just didn't make sense! Was it made up by his psyche?! _What happened_?! He should be _dead_!

 

“Is Deku-kun alright?“

 

“He's been crying and staring blankly into space for a good while now...“

 

“Did he even notice that he walked here with us?“

 

“Kinda scary, he's like a puppet..“

 

“Okay everyone, please go out! We don't want to scare Midoriya-kun when he comes to, right?“

 

“But–“

 

“No but's! Out!“

 

“Okay... but please inform us when Midoriya's okay again“

 

“I will.“

 

 

 

 

“Chiyo?“

 

“Ah, Toshinori!“

 

“Is he any better?“

 

“He still isn't responding. The word 'puppet' is appropriate right now.“

 

“Is it a panic attack?“

 

“Possibly.“

 

“But why?“

 

“I don't know.“

 

“Maybe he suffered more from the recent attacks than we thought?“

 

“That could be an option. But I have a feeling that that's not the case...“

 

Izuku's vision slowly focused again and he looked warily around the room. _When had he come here?_

 

There were All Might and Recovery Girl. _But Recovery Girl had died and he wasn't able to meet up with All Might for a while_. “This... this can't be! Who are you people?! Is this a sick joke?! You can't be them! _You can't!_ “

 

“Midoriya-kun, calm down!“

 

“YOU CAN'T BE THEM! WHO ARE YOU?! _WHO ARE YOU_?!“

 

“What's wrong with him?!“

 

“HOW AM I EVEN ALIVE?! I _DIED_! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AFTER ALL... _THAT_! JUST... _JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY_!“ His screams quickly turned into sobs. “Please... please don't torture me like this...“

 

“Midoriya! Get ahold of yourself!“ 'All Might' had grabbed his shoulders while Izuku desperately screamed and tried to get away.

 

“No! Get away! Who are you?! Why am I here?! It doesn't make any sense! I should be dead! Recovery Girl should be dead! _You_ should be dead!“ To be honest, he didn't know if All Might still lived, but anyway.

 

The last thing Izuku saw before slipping into the feared unconsciousness was 'Recovery Girl' with a syringe in her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I would need your help. 
> 
> I'm currently deciding whether I should first write what things happened in Izuku's original timeline or if I should let the story progress and write Flashback's from time to time. What's your opinion on this?

**Author's Note:**

> That's... the ending of an idea I had. I don't know if I should continue this idea or not, tbh.
> 
> Please tell me your opinions. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
